leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Hotkeys and commands
Hotkeys are keys or key combinations for use within a match in which when pressed provide quick access to certain aspects of the game. Commands can be typed into the chat console either within a match, or in other PVP.net chat windows, though some (such as champion laughter, jokes, and dances) will only have the specified effect within a match. Hotkeys Note: The Hotkeys listed here bound on their standard keys on the QWERTY keyboard. For other keyboards, default hotkeys are bound to the keys which are in the positions occupied by the following keys on the QWERTY keyboard (e.g., ' is bound to a champion's 1st ability on the Dvorak keyboard). :Many more hotkeys were listed by Rioter "HoHums" here, although many are for internal use only: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=15644321#15644321 Commands League of Legends in-game chat gives the possibility to perform some actions during the game: PvP.net provides players with the ability to chat with friends who are currently in an active session of League of Legends. For players in the AIR client, this process is as simple as opening a chat window through your buddy list. Players in-game will be able to send messages to players in the PvP.net client, or even in other games of League of Legends by making use of the following chat commands, followed by a message: PvP.net provides players with the ability to block unwanted messages from other players through the use of the following commands: File Location for Keybindings The file that holds the keybindings can be found here: *\League of Legends\Config\input.ini Some people have trouble changing the keybindings through the in-game interface. Editing this file is an alternate way of changing your keybindings. In particular, the game UI forbids assigning Shift modified key-bindings to the basic champion abilities, so editing the file is the only way to achieve this. If the file does not exist it means that you have not changed your keybindings yet. If so, you can make a new file in the aforementioned folder and name it input.ini, although it is recommended that you go into a practice game and modify some keybindings instead so you can be sure you're editing the correct file. Another thing to note is that Riot often changes the method for changing these settings. According to Riot support, current to patch V6.13, these are the steps required to modify keybindings through the input.ini file. # Launch League and Login # Start a Custom Game # Minimize the game and Navigate to *\League of Legends\Config # Delete PersistedSettings.json # Open and edit the lines you need to in game.cfg (this file contain most non-input settings) or input.ini in Notepad # Quit Custom Game # Start new Custom Game to verify changes # If this does not work, repeat the process; except before exiting the game, in the input.ini file's preferences, mark it as read only to prevent any errors (this may be undone later). This list means calls for the edits must be carried out in a custom game. Persons editing setting this way should be aware that if connectivity drops; the game kicks you for afk; or the game client crashes while modifying the input.ini, any saved changes to the input.ini file will not be overwritten, but they will not be properly transcribed to the PersistedSettings.json file where they need to be in order to take affect on the next launch. You will have to start from the beginning of the process, including opening and saving the input.ini (even if no further changes need made). Below is a list of the items that can be changed. Be aware that the header shown in bold MUST be present. Also, it is not necessary to include all items, just the ones you want to change. So for example if you want to switch around the smartcast and normal cast keybindings, you just use the evtCastSpell1 through evtCastAvatarSpell2 section and the evtSmartCastSpell1 through the evtSmartCastAvatarSpell2 section. Any items not explicitly mentioned use the default values listed above. Below is an example file that only switches the smartcast and normal cast keys. As of the Skarner patch (V1.0.0.123), there is now a new keybinding available: Smart + Self Cast. This new setup is nearly identical to the old smartcast except in one regard: spells that you can target on yourself you can now cast to yourself by pressing the key with the mouse over any invalid target. For example, with this setup you can apply Morgana's Black Shield to yourself by pressing the self + smartcast key and having your mouse over anything that is not an allied champion. For those of you who want to edit the input.ini file, here is an example of self + smartcast applied to the standard keys: Switching primary and secondary mouse buttons LoL does not support the setting within operating systems that switch primary and secondary buttons, nor does it allow the changing of these within the in-game client. To switch these buttons you must use the following steps for modding the input.ini. Patch History . V1.0.0.32: * Added chat commands: ** "/r" replies to the last person who whispered you. ** "/mute " will block all in-game chat from that player. V0.9.25.24: * Added "stop command" and bound it to V. ** Holding down H works like the stop command until the key is released. V0.9.22.16: * Added "Chat history toggle" and bound it to Z. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Holding down the tilde key (~) will now allow you to select only champions. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Added Alt+Enter command for full screen/windowed mode toggling. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Scoreboard can now be activated by holding down the Tab key. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Shop can now be toggled with P. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Holding down the Spacebar will now lock your camera to your champion until you release it. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Removed the "click to upgrade" button for ability level-ups. ** You can now level up skills using Alt+Q, Alt+W, Alt+E, and Alt+R. Alpha Week 7: * Added "Minion health bar toggle" and bound it to L. * All health bars toggle now bound to Shift+L. Alpha Week 6: * Esc now closes the chat box and erases any text in it. Alpha Week 5: * Pressing Esc now works to close all menus. * Health bar toggle is now bound to L instead of F. * Added hold position/stop key and bound it to H. * Added an attack move command and bound it to X. * Scoreboard toggle now bound to O instead of T. * is now bound to B and has been added as a button in the HUD. }} de:Schnelltasten und Befehle es:Hotkeys and commands zh:快捷键与命令 Category:Gameplay elements